


Небеса не так уж сложно найти

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночные посиделки где-то в Ираке.<br/>Название текста и разговор между Кью-типом и Кристесоном - цитаты из рэпа 2Pac "Heaven Ain't Hard 2 Find". Наблюдения за птичками - из личного опыта автора. <br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небеса не так уж сложно найти

везды тут, конечно, были совсем нереальные — огромные, яркие и пушистые, как котята. Кристесон протянул руку и погладил их — ну, то есть представил себе, что гладит. Дома в Штатах они всё-таки выглядели несколько бледнее, хотя если забиться куда-нибудь совсем в жопу Техаса, то картина оказалась бы почти такой же. Типа сияющего Млечного Пути, разлитого по небу, и множества мерцающих глаз в черном куполе.

— Скажи, как молоко из пакета, — заметил Кью-тип.  
— Ага.

Удивительно то, что здесь звезды были почти такие же, как где-нибудь в окрестностях Лос-Анджелеса, те же созвездия и в том же порядке. Но, если задуматься, ничего странного, — Ирак лежал на той же широте, что юг Штатов. Кристесон различил Пояс Ориона и Малую Медведицу; разница в том, что тут между знакомыми очертаниями пушистились просто тысячи котят вместо жалкого десятка дома.

Ещё завораживало, когда где-нибудь шла бомбежка, тогда небо прочерчивали всполохи ракет, и горизонт слегка подгорал, как смятая звездная карта от зажигалки, но тут же уголёк потухал, и после отдаленных ухающих разрывов слышалось только чьё-то сонное шорканье.

Конечно, было здорово сидеть в сравнительном покое и наблюдать за звездами, пока бомбили кого-нибудь другого.

— Это жизнь, бро.  
— Ага.

Они сидели спина к спине, следя каждый за своим сектором поля, расстилающегося по обе стороны от временного лагеря морпехов. Время от времени кто-то мелкий плескался в сточной канаве на краю поля, шурша сухим камышом; похоже, животное активно добывало себе пищу. Звонко и мерно трещали цикады.

— Небеса не так уж сложно найти, — вдруг начал вполголоса Кью.  
— По факту, ты уже на них, просто надо верить, — улыбнулся Кристесон, отвечая репликой из Тупака.  
— Как маленький мальчик, до сих пор верящий в магию, — подхватил Кью-тип, и в его голосе чувствовалась улыбка.  
— Хотя для этого многим приходится жертвовать.  
— Со всеми этими одинокими ночами в туре…  
— Мне нужен кто-то, кому могу верить.  
— Давай притормозим, детка, ты слишком быстро бежишь, — зачеканил Кью. — Мои разговоры становятся глубже, но сначала дай спрошу: ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим личным подонком? Ты боишься трахаться? Ты когда-нибудь занимался любовью при свечах в ванной? Дотронься до меня и разгони свою кровь…

Кристесон невольно облизнул губы, но все же продолжил:  
— Представь меня голым, блестящим от пота под лунным светом, подумай об этом, детка, подари мне поцелуй…  
И покраснел, потому что услышал собственный голос — слишком заметно осипший, сдавленный, неровный, как всегда бывает, когда возбуждаешься.

— И может быть, мы останемся друзьями, а может, сойдемся ближе, — шептал из-за спины этот скотина Кью, то есть уже не шептал, а говорил низко и вибрирующе, как заправский Казанова девице на ушко; Кристесон сглотнул. Напарник продолжал:  
— Я буду твоим подонком, ты будешь моим солдатом, и я знаю, тебе нужно время, у тебя много вопросов, но расслабься, в нужное время небеса не так уж сложно найти.  
— У меня нет вопросов, — вырвалось у Джона прежде, чем он осознал, что капитально палится.

Он услышал выдох Кью. Повисла неловкая пауза, и Кристесон зажмурился, чувствуя себя последним неудачником, идиотом, шлемазлом, — это ж надо так опростоволоситься. А может, Кью с его постоянными касаниями совсем не это имел ввиду. Может, он просто так запускал пятерню в его ёжик на голове, тактильный голод всё-таки что-то значит. Может, он написал имя на шлеме напарника черным маркером безо всякой задней мысли. Может…

Вдруг между хамви кто-то зашлепал, и к ним вышел Рэй. Встав в нескольких шагах, почесывая задницу, он загляделся на небо с тысячами пушистых звезд.

— Вы знаете, чуваки, — произнес Рэй, — это напоминает мне мою школу. Там надо было пройти от трейлер-парка до автобусной остановки минут десять. А дорожка узенькая такая, а на обочине росли кусты. Там плодилось множество мелких птиц. Срали они, как будто сто тысяч больных диареей, как будто жрали безостановочно, тут же высирая, как будто они сам воздух перерабатывали в какашки. И вот каждое утро я шел по этой дорожке, и на ней просто тысячи этих белесых плевков птичьего дерьма, и эти ляпистые пятна ещё такие лучистые все, как звезды. Места свободного не было на этой дорожке. Так вот я думаю, что жрут на этом блядском иракском небе, если так капитально срут?

— Ну ты сравнил, — хрюкнул Кью, передавая бутылку воды Кристесону.  
— А чо, это не я, это жизнь такая. Сравнительная, — откликнулся Рэй, поворачиваясь, чтобы пройти дальше к своему хамви. — Лан, короче, пошел я. А вы тут милуйтесь. Пока можете.  
— Тебе того же, — спокойно отозвался Кью.  
— У меня моя гордая изумительная правая рука, и я вам скажу, мы с ней идеально совпадаем, так что идите нахуй, я уже женатый и счастлив, — донеслось от уходящего Рэя.

Кристесон хмыкнул, возвращая бутылку Кью, и, чувствуя, как крепкая ладонь легла сверху на его кисть, и видя, как блеснула белым жемчугом улыбка на лице напарника, улыбнулся в ответ, потому что гора с плеч куда-то испарилась.


End file.
